Shuggazoom's Pokémon
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Arceus had summon a young trainer to go to Shuggazoom City. Maki, on a mission to help the Super Robot Monkey Team, must defeat the Skeleton King in order to protect the world of Pokémon in fear of his invasion on their world. Maki must use Arceus' amulet to use her Pokémon's abilities to win against the evil invasion.


**This is a spinoff of Pokémon: Outsider's Adventure! While Kitten and N are on their adventure in the Unova region, a Kalos trainer went up Sinnoh's Mt. Coronet because she had a dream about five robot monkeys and a boy about her age with Arceus behind them. Going up to the mountain, she discovered a really shocking discovery.**

In the world of Pokémon, there are all sorts of mysteries that are yet to be discovered. That's what Maki wanted to learn about. That's why she's on this journey, but it's now on hold. There was a nagging feeling within her chest after a week ago. She felt the salty air blew in her fluffy gold hair as her brown eyes looked upon the horizon as she rode the ship to Sinnoh.

There was a mysterious pull that took her here. To the Sinnoh region's Mt. Coronet.

Her journey here was nothing but a blur. She doesn't remember when she exit out of the port. Or going by each and every city and route. Not even the battles she encountered. Her winnings and defeats were blurred as well. All she did remember was being in front of Mount Coronet and walking in as she sprayed her Repellent on. Her own Pokémon were concerned for her. She then had to explain since she loved them as well.

The dream she had was an odd one. She told her Pokémon as they all treaded on the mountain path that she dreamt that on top of the mountain, she met up with Arceus as there were five monkeys in front of the godly Pokémon with a boy about her age. She also explained to them that they weren't any Pokémon that she hasn't even seen.

Lucario looked at Maki with concern, then looked to Ludicolo. She shook her head as he sighed as they both wonder if their master is alright. Gallade kept wondering himself to see if they would be able to dissect the dream to explain to the other Pokémon. Archeops listened. She thought that it was weird. Typhlosion shook her head as Dragalge looked ahead with concern, wondering why it's such a big deal, but no one can really deny their leader.

They continued forward. They went through all the twists and turns of the mountain as if it was a maze, but it seems as if their master knew where she was going. It was slightly unsettling. She even told them that this was the first time she was ever here. Ok, even more unsettling. They had a chill run up their spines from that statement.

Going up a flight of stairs, they suddenly say something amazing. Their eyes widen as they look upon the scenery. It was an alter.

"Spear Pillar." Maki whispered to herself as she looked around. She took another couple steps forward and felt something. Lucario felt it too. It was some sort of energy that was coming out of nowhere.

Both her and her Pokémon had the urge to turn around, causing everyone to turn as well. Their eyes widen when they saw light turning itself into stairs. They had no time to process it when their master came upon them. They want to her, filled with concern.

The Pokémon followed, but she felt their concern. She explained to them, "Someone's calling me. They want us to save something. I can hear their voices."

It took a while, but they all finally came upon a platform with a huge Pokémon in front of them. Typhlosion, Gallade, Ludicolo, Archeops, Dragalge, and Lucario, their eyes widen when they saw who that Pokémon was. Arceus. The God Pokémon himself who can pass judgement on any Pokémon it sees unfit. They all couldn't help but bow to them. Maki didn't but walk towards the legendary Pokémon.

"You summoned me." Maki said as she was in front of Arceus. "What do you want from us? You called me here for a reason. Please." Her pleading eyes looked upon it.

 **"Human child. May you speak your name?"** It asks, looking down to her eye level.

"My name is Maki. And this is my Pokémon Team. Lucario, my starter Pokémon. And Typhlosion, Ludicolo, Gallade, Archeops, and Dragalge are my most trusted Pokémon. I love them to no end." Maki explained to them.

Arceus didn't say anything to them. Looking upon them, it nodded. **"I can see you really do love your Pokémon. Maki, my dear. I have a favor I must ask you. It depends on the fate of this world, and the world I must take you to."**

Their eyes widen. She asked, "What do you mean?" She stepped forward, her eyes wide with shock.

 **"If you haven't figured it out yet, it was I who had sent you that message through your dream."** Arceus explained to her. Looking to her Pokémon, it explained to them, **"You all need will be crucial to her mission, but you will work in the background since the world I'm going to send you all to does not have Pokémon."**

"A Pokémon-less world?" They all said in their own language. Her Pokémon soon followed suit, behind her. That means her dream was real.

It nodded, continuing to explain, **"You all will give her your powers as she will battle for you. You will all still obtain the same damage as if you were all out into battle to the point where you have to switch out with each other, but Maki will be the one in control instead."**

"How does that work?" Maki asked as she looked upon it?

" **With this."** Arceus explained, as an amulet appeared before her. Her eyes widen as she saw the detailed amulet. It was beautiful. The soft pink with lavender. **"This amulet will allow you to tap into the powers of your Pokémon. Just like throwing your Poke ball to the field, you will tap on the amulet to select which Pokémon you want to use.**

 **"But there's still much to discuss. The world you're gonna enter is in a city in another universe. They call it Shuggazoom City where they are being attacked by someone called the Skeleton King. The Skeleton King will come after us if nothing were to happen. I am afraid that their protectors are going to meet their downfall."**

It hit them all like a rock. Arceus then showed images of Shuggazoom's protectors. They fit the description that Maki gave them. Five monkeys with a boy about Maki's age appeared before them. Her eyes couldn't believe it. They were the same people as her dreams. Arceus then showed them the planet of Shuggazoom.

 **"This place is highly advance in technology. The team's base is known to be in the Super Robot."** Arceus showed them a huge robot, probably seven stories high. Their eyes widen as they behold the gigantic bot. **"My apologizes, child. That's all I know of this world."** Arceus looked upon the girl as he asked, " **Are you ready, my child?"**

"Even so, it's still enough to give us the basics." She explained to the god, but she nodded. "Though there's not a lot of information, I'm ready when you are."

Areus nodded, but it was to someone else. Then, three little lights appeared behind Areus. She recognized them. They were the lake guardians of the Sinnoh region! Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie. What were they doing here?

All three went to the alter, as if ready for something to happen. They glowed a mysterious light. The pressure of this room became intense. Their power was combined into one, swirling.

Their eyes widen as they are witnessing the most sacred summoning of the Sinnoh region. The summoning of Palkia and Dialga.

The whole room lit up. Two mighty roars came from the portals that formed by the Original Power of the Lake Guardians.

It was too fast when they appeared before them to comprehend what they had witnessed. They awed at their presence. They were seeing the Original Ones before them. They just saw them summon two more legendary Pokémon!

 **"Dialga, Palkia. Please send our friends to their mission."** They all gave out a roar. Dialga used its Roar of Time while Palkia used its Spatial Rend. Both of the attacks came together as they create a portal. It glowed as if the cosmos came together in harmony. Looking upon it, they see the world they're going to enter in. It was beautiful.

They were about to go in, but Arceus said, **"Before you go, my children, I must tell you to not tell anyone about the world of Pokémon, even the Super Robot Team. If anyone were to know, then the Skeleton King would come here first to conquer us or some other evil entity. Alright?"**

Her and her Pokémon nodded to the huge Pokémon. "Of course," they all said, posing as if in the military.

Before going onwards, she looked to her team, with her hand in a fist, asking, "You ready, team?" They all cried out, having their paws and fists in the air. "Alright! With the fate in the world in our hands," she turned around, with a cold sweat on her cheek, she looked to the portal ahead, "we'll do this."

* * *

 _A girl ran towards him. At full speed, ready for action. Chiro was about to fight back, but then she jumped up, causing a sphere of blue light to form in her hands. His eyes widen, ready himself to face the attack, but she shot it behind him._

 _Blinking, he turned around and saw Skeleton King's formless minions. He realized that she's helping him. Landing in front of him, her back facing him._

 _"Hey..." He called out to her, "Who are you?"_

 _She turned around, but her face was covered in a blanket of black. Even though they're only a few feet away from each other, he can't see any features on her face. Not even her hair had details to them. "You must be Chiro." She said, as she placed her hand in front of him. "I'm your partner for now on."_

 _"Partner?" he repeated, tilting his head in confusion. He was about to reach his hand out to shake it, but the room they're in started to crumble. The huge pieces of rubble was about to land on him!_

 _His mind couldn't read the situation as the girl pushed him out of the way. He tried to call out to her, trying to say her name, as if he knew it. He tried, but it was mute. He screamed it out in silence. Darkness took over everything now. His silent screams couldn't be heard._

 _"Chiro?"_

 _He tried screaming again, but to no avail._

 _"Chiro.." The male can hear someone calling his name. He tried again. He has to know who this person-_

"CHIRO!"

"Ah!" He cried out as he shot out of his blankets, covered in sweat. He's no longer in his battle suit. He's in his pajamas?

"Chiro," the same called to him. He was still dazed, so he quickly turned his head, thinking it was the girl. He blinked as he saw a red monkey on the side of his bed. "What's the matter, Kid? You don't seem too good."

In fact, he was breathing heavily. Sweat ran down his face as he looked down. Chiro shook his head, saying, "I don't know. I just say this person and I felt like I knew them, but I couldn't remember their name."

The red monkey patted his back, "Don't sweat it, Kid. We're going out to eat now. I bet that'll cheer ya up."

Chiro looked down, as if a nagging feeling doesn't want to let it go. He just shook his head, and nodded. "Alright, SPRX. I'll get changed in a minute."

Both the boy and the monkey smiled as if nothing happened. It was in the outskirts of town, a portal had appeared.


End file.
